


Wanted Interruptions

by Aelia_Gioia



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Backstage, Blowjobs, Canadian Actors - Freeform, M/M, On Set Romance, RPF, Sex, late night knocking, new relationships, script reading, tuscany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia
Summary: Five Times Noah Interrupted Dan.One time they were interrupted.





	1. The First Time

The first time Dan remembered Noah showing up at his door was early on in rehearsals for Season 3. It had been a very long week and he was looking forward to changing into something comfortable – in this instance it was his favorite pair of Rick Owens joggers and a t-shirt he’d gotten from the white elephant gift exchange at the cast Christmas party the year before.

  
He poured himself a glass of Moscato and was just sitting down on the sofa next to Redmond to relax and take his mind off of the show when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw Noah’s name on his caller ID.

  
“Hey, everything ok?”

  
“Hi, um. I’m sorry to call so late – I know you’re probably busy or whatever but...I’m downstairs. Can I come up?”

  
Dan cocked his head to one side, wondering why Noah would just suddenly be at his building but if pressed, he’d admit that he preferred not to be alone on nights like this; having someone else there kept his anxiety over the choices he’d made for the show from spiraling too far down a rabbit hole of self-doubt.

  
“Sure, I’ll buzz you in.” Dan padded over to the front door and checked the monitor. He watched Noah pace the same three steps back and forth while he waited for the door to open. He pushed the button and Noah looked directly up at the camera and smiled before he stepped inside. Dan smiled back even though he knew Noah couldn’t see him as he flipped the locks on the front door open.

  
Dan found himself suddenly very nervous. He looked around for something to clean, or something to be doing when Noah walked into the apartment. For some inexplicable reason, he didn’t feel comfortable with Noah seeing that he wasn’t doing anything in particular.

  
He raced to the bedroom, dug out his laptop and brought it out to the living room. He opened the draft of a script he was still tweaking. Redmond sat up on the sofa cushion and tilted his head, looking at Dan as if to say ‘Dad, what is going on?”

  
“Don’t look at me like that, Red,” Dan huffed and scratched the dog behind his ear. Dan realized when it was a second too late that he was wearing the purposely hideous t-shirt with a print of Chris in full costume from Scary Movie 2. He’d laughed with drunken hilarity as he opened the gift but he was horrified to think that Noah might get the impression that this would be something he’d regularly wear while home alone.

  
Dan and Redmond both turned to the front door when Noah entered and they smiled at each other. The little dog barked twice and jumped over Dan’s lap to greet Noah. He crouched down and dug his fingertips behind Redmond’s ears.

  
“So, is everything ok? It’s kind of late...” Dan rubbed the back of his neck when he stood up.

  
“Shit - you’re busy – you're writing – I should go,” Noah gestured to Dan’s open laptop and retreated a few steps.

“No, it’s fine, honest. I was um, I was taking a break.”

  
Noah pursed his lips and sat on the sofa next to Dan. Redmond jumped between them and nudged Noah’s hand until he started stroking his fur.

  
“Reds, get down,” Dan started to push him off the sofa.

  
“No, it’s ok. I don’t mind it,” Noah pulled Redmond a little closer to him and worked his fingers under his collar.

  
“Ok, well...” Dan paused and took a sip of wine. “What’s going on?”

  
Noah offered him a tight smile.

  
“So, we’re going to be a couple, huh?” Noah spoke, directing his words to the carpet.

  
Dan swallowed hard and his inner voice started talking to him.

  
_Uh-oh._

  
“Well, yeah. Is that...ok?” He tried to catch Noah’s eye.

  
_ What the hell? He knew that at the audition – I explained that David and Patrick hook up at the end of the season – what is happening?! It's way too late to re-cast!!_

  
“Yeah, no, yes! Of course it’s ok. It’s just that...” Noah still wouldn’t make eye contact.

  
_Please don’t say you don’t want to kiss me. Please don’t fuck this up, Noah – please._

  
“I’m not...I mean...fuck. Why is this so hard?” Noah stopped petting Redmond, pulled off his grey beanie and raked his nails through his hair.

  
“Just say it.” Dan crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

  
“It’s a big responsibility. I don’t want to fuck it up. I know it’s probably too late to be bringing this up but...are you absolutely sure about me playing Patrick?”

  
Finally thinking that he was understanding the problem, Dan was at long last able to exhale completely. He put his hand on top of Noah’s and spoke as sincerely as possible.

  
“You were my first choice for this character, Noah. Patrick is an average guy, just like you. He’s feeling a little lost and broke up with his high school sweetheart. He moved far away to figure his shit out. He wasn’t looking for David but...that’s how it happens sometimes. You’re not looking for someone and suddenly, there they are.”

Noah put his opposite hand on top of Dan’s while he considered what he’d said.

“I wish it wasn’t a big deal. I wish these relationships were just as common on TV as hetero couples were so nobody would bat an eye at it. I really do.”

  
Dan smushed his lips together and pulled his hand away.

  
“Listen, if you’re worried about homophobic backlash - “

  
Noah screwed up his face and shook his head emphatically.

  
“No! No, no, no... Dan, I couldn’t give less of a fuck about what some homophobic dipshit is going to say about me. I have zero issue playing Patrick because of that. My hesitation is...am I taking a role away from a gay actor?” Noah chewed on his lower lip.  
Dan puffed his cheeks out when he exhaled. He considered the question for a minute and shook his head.

  
“I really, really appreciate that you’re thinking about this, Noah. Honestly. But I have to tell you once again that you got this part because you are exactly what I was looking for for Patrick. I can’t say that you’re going to be universally accepted, but none of us are. Do you know how many times I've heard that the only reason I got a pitch meeting at CBC was because of my dad? I mean, I’m not nearly as well-known as he is, but I’m hardly an unknown newcomer or whatever. You read for the part and honestly, I was relieved. You know this guy; he’s sarcastic and confident and he’s got David’s number from the moment they meet.”

  
“And we’ve got chemistry,” Noah added, jerking his wrist between the two of them. They smiled semi-awkwardly at each other and Dan nodded his agreement.

  
“We do,” Dan agreed. Even Sarah had noticed how they flirted so easily with each other during the initial table read of the scene when their characters met. She’d caught his eye across the room and fanned herself while looking from him to Noah and back again.

  
_Ugh. Sisters._

  
“I, um...I wrote the first kiss scene,” Dan gestured with his thumb at his laptop. The episode with Alexis’s graduation and David’s birthday was up on the screen. The track changes were in several different colors from each of the writers punching it up and it wasn’t exactly there, but the gist of it was mostly complete.

  
“May I?” Noah pointed to the computer and Dan shifted over a little. He used the touchpad to scroll down to the end of the script until David and Patrick were sitting in a car in front of the motel after their first date. When he was done, Noah leaned over him to pull it into his own lap.

  
He hated being in the room one on one when someone read a script for the first time. He never knew if a positive reaction was genuine or if it had the subtext of “shit, I hope he fixes this before we get to shoot it.” He watched him read it as the sweat beaded up at his temples. Slowly but surely, a smirk crept its way across Noah’s lips and Dan felt the anxious weight lift from his chest.

  
“Read it with me?” Noah gently nudged Redmond to the floor and shifted closer to Dan until their hips were just about touching. He pushed half of the laptop onto Dan’s thigh so they could both see it.

  
“Well that was a fun night,” Dan said, as David.

  
”I’m really glad that I decided to invest in your business, David,” Noah tilted his head at Dan after he spoke the line.

  
“That is a really...lovely thing to say.”

  
_Lovely? Is that the right word choice there? Does it sound right?_

  
“And I’m so glad you did, Patrick because you really helped to turn it into the success that it is.” Noah chuckled. “I love that line. He’s such a dick.”

  
Dan returned the chuckle and read his next line.

  
“Mm. A bold claim.”

  
They both stared at the screen, reading and re-reading the italicized stage directions.

  
_PATRICK leans in and kisses DAVID._

  
“So, are we sure that’s the right move? It’s pretty...I dunno...bold for a first kiss, isn’t it?” Noah pointed to the six little words.

  
“You think?” Dan started to spiral, doubting his decision.

  
“Well I mean, it definitely feels like the right moment for the kiss and Patrick knows he wants to do it but... I’m not sure it tracks for him to initiate it,” Noah interlaced his fingers and twirled his thumbs around each other.

  
“Do you think he thinks David like, won’t be receptive?” Dan gestured with his hand.

  
“No, not necessarily but it feels like he’d struggle a little more, like, internally. He’s never kissed a guy before, right?”

  
Dan nodded and considered what Noah said. “Ok, so what if we...” He bit his upper lip and swapped the two characters’ names.

  
_ DAVID leans in and kisses PATRICK._

  
“Can we take that back?” Noah drew a counter-clockwise circle with his finger and they read the exchange again from the top.

  
“Mm. A bold claim.”

  
They paused and looked at each other, Dan thought he caught Noah glance down at his lips for a second before he leaned back.

  
“Sorry,” Noah chuckled.

  
“Huh? For what?” Dan knit his eyebrows together.

  
“I, uh,” Noah rubbed the back of his neck and pulled his beanie back on like he needed a protective helmet. “I thought you were going to kiss me.”

  
“Oh. I...Would that be ok?” Dan’s palms were inexplicably sweaty and he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Noah shrugged and grunted, non-committally. “You can. I mean, it might be less awkward if...if the first time we kiss isn’t when we’re surrounded on set at rehearsal. Is that weird?”

  
It was Dan’s turn to chuckle. “No, it isn’t weird at all. It’s just gonna be a little...peck,” he pouted his lips out a bit and kissed the air to demonstrate.

  
“It ought to be more than that, no? I mean, David knows he’s on a date by then. Shouldn’t it be more than a little peck?”

  
“What did you have in mind?” Dan tilted his head.

  
“Well, I mean...what if you...” Noah bit his lower lip again and before Dan knew what was happening, he’d cupped his cheek and started to pull him in. He stopped just short of their lips meeting and Dan’s eyes were closed when Noah’s hand dropped from his face.

  
“Did that feel right?” Noah asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

  
Dan took a gulp of air and nodded. “Definitely yes. Want to try it once more? With the kiss?”

  
Noah nodded and pulled the coffee table closer to the sofa with his foot. He placed the laptop on it so they could move more easily and he scrolled back up to the beginning again.

  
“Well that was a fun night.”

  
”I’m really glad that I decided to invest in your business, David.”

  
“That is a really lovely thing to say.”

  
“And I’m so glad you did, Patrick because you really helped to turn it into the success that it is.”

  
“Mm. A bold claim.”

  
Both of their hearts beat a little faster during the pause before the kiss. Dan cupped Noah’s cheek and they both inhaled the scent of the other when their lips met. Noah’s hand reflexively came to rest on Dan’s upper thigh. Dan’s stomach clenched and he ended the kiss, hoping it hadn’t gone on too long. Their mouths were so close to coming together a second time but Dan thought that might be overkill. He looked away and smiled, trying to stay in character and to be professional but, it had been quite a while since he’d kissed a cute boy on this sofa.

  
“Thank you,” Noah whispered mostly to himself.

  
“Hmm?” Dan shook himself back to reality.

  
“What do you think? If like, Patrick thanks him for making the first move?”

  
Dan looked at the rest of the script on the computer screen and considered what Noah proposed.

  
“It can be a dual moment – their first kiss and Patrick’s first, I dunno, confession? Is that the right word?”

  
Dan nodded and grabbed his computer, highlighting the original text and typing new lines rapidly. He nodded again, agreeing with his own thought processes and turned the computer towards Noah so he could read it.

  
Noah smirked and put the laptop back on the table.

  
“Let’s try it one more time? With the kiss.”

  
They ended up reading through it three more times with the kiss before Noah’s phone rang in his pocket, the familiar ringtone of his longtime girlfriend, Clare. He looked at the watch on his wrist and his jaw dropped.

  
“Holy fuck. Yeah, I have to go. Clare’s waiting for me at her place.” He stood up and turned away from Dan, trying to hide the way he needed to adjust himself but Dan clocked it.

  
“No problem. Do you...feel better now? About playing Patrick?” Dan stood and took advantage of Noah being turned away from him to adjust his own semi.

  
“Yeah. Tons better. I’m sorry I barged in on you tonight. It was just weighing a lot on my mind I guess.”

  
“Hey, you know my door is always open. For everybody on the show.” Dan added the last sentence rather more quickly than he meant to. Noah turned to face him, smiling softly.

  
“Thanks, Daniel. I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow.”

  
“See you,” he waved.

  
“Good night, David,” Noah winked.

  
“Good night, Patrick.” Dan locked up behind Noah and pressed his back to the door, sighing. He tapped his head against it twice.

  
“Shit. He’s so...fuck.”

  
Redmond barked at him twice from the doorway to the bedroom.

  
“Coming, Reds. I’m coming.”


	2. The Second Time

The second time Noah showed up unannounced, Dan was trying to take a nap in his trailer. He jumped awake when Redmond startled and jumped up on his crotch.

“FUCK!” He shouted and the knocking stopped.

“Daniel? You ok in there?!” Noah sounded worried.

“Yeah. One sec.” He squeezed his sore crotch over his pants and groaned before he sleepily walked across the way to open the door.

“I heard you yell, what happened?” Noah stepped past him and plopped down on the sofa where he’d just been sleeping.

“I was napping and when you knocked Redmond jumped up on my balls,” Dan sat on a chair at the small card table nearby. The color drained from Noah’s face.

“Dude - I am so sorry!”

Dan waved him off. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep anyway. Too much shit to do.”

“Yeah but, that’s a super shitty way to wake up. My cat did that to me a couple of nights ago and she’s lucky I love her because I wanted to throw her across the apartment.”

“That’s the hazard of falling asleep next to pussy,” Dan winked.

It was an entirely off-brand thing for him to say but he found how easy it was to make Noah blush and he found it so adorable that he’d throw out those sure-fire non-sequiturs once in a while, when Noah would least expect it. Noah’s eyes lit up and he laughed with gusto, shaking his head.

“Anyway,” Noah said, intending to change the subject. “I wanted to talk to you about the scene at Stevie’s apartment.”

“Sure, what about?” Dan toed open his minifridge and grabbed a bottle of water for each of them. Redmond jumped up on Noah’s lap and curled into a ball.

“Are we gonna have sex?”

Dan opened his eyes wide and water dribbled down his chin. Noah laughed, thinking it might have been on purpose; not a spit-take, but a drool-take.

“Um...what uh, what do you think?” Dan mopped the water from his face and his chest on a hand towel.

Noah pursed his lips. “Well, that’s why I wanted to talk about it. I’m not sure. They’re together, they’re a couple but I mean – it's established that they’ve have like, no privacy so I’m not sure if they’ve had enough time for Patrick to be ready to fuck him. Or like, vice-versa.”

Dan nodded. “Yeah so...”

“But I mean, guys are horny as fuck so I imagine two guys would like,” he made a fist with one hand and pounded it once against the palm of his opposite hand. “Especially considering the newness and..._experimentation_ of it for Patrick – no, I take that back. That’s not the right word. At all.”

“So here’s the thing. I’m not sure they have sex. Maybe they would have if the Jake thing didn’t happen,” Dan began.

“Yeah that is so super awkward,” Noah turned a little red.

“Right, so, they lose some sexy time dealing with that situation.”

_SEXY TIME?! Did you FUCKING SERIOUSLY JUST SAY SEXY TIME?_

“That makes sense,” Noah seemed to completely ignore the unfortunate word choice. “So at most, what? Blow jobs?”

Dan shrugged. He knew what he’d decided happened once Patrick ordered David to “lock it up,” but he didn’t expect Noah to ask. He more or less assumed that Noah would decide for himself.

“I get back the next day all disheveled - “ Dan cleared his throat – he'd meant to say that David got back all disheveled.

“Everything but, then?” Noah lifted his eyes. “Everything but like, it?”

“What do you think we – they've done already?” Dan became very interested in the stretched-out sleeve of his Alexander McQueen sweater.

Noah pursed his lips. “Considering the most privacy they can regularly count on is either in my car or in the back room at the store...” he began. “I think we’ve made out really hot and heavy. You give me a hickey and I give you a hard time about it but I think my mouth has been all over your chest and stuff. And you’ve probably blown me a few times.”

Dan swallowed hard.

_God, he says that so easily. I haven’t been laid in ages. Stop making me think about putting your cock in my mouth, Noah. Please and thank you._

“I think I’ve been ready to go down on you for a while but like, I think David wants it to be more,”

“Special,” they said at the same time, then smiled at each other.

“Exactly. I think since it’s my first time, David wouldn’t want it to be so high school – a blowie in the back seat of a Hyundai.”

“I’m considerate that way,” Dan joked. By that time though, he’d gladly suck Noah off in the backseat of a broken-down Volkswagen bug on the side of the road if he’d be allowed to do so.

“So, no full sex at Stevie’s,” Noah said definitively. His eyes lit up again like he’d had an epiphany.

“What is it?” Dan asked.

“Maybe the first time they fuck is after you call me your boyfriend.”

The blurred lines of reality and TV show in that sentence made Dan’s mind feel fuzzy. He pouted out his lower lip and considered it.

“I absolutely think they’ve banged before Open Mic Night. You don’t sing a song like that, in that scenario, to someone you’re not banging. I mean, the whole town is there. Including your parents,” Noah offered.

“How’s the arrangement coming, by the way?” Dan attempted to change the subject.

“Fine, it’s fine. Coming along, but I’m not ready to reveal it yet.”

“Fair. That song means a lot to me. Don’t fuck it up,” Dan said with a grin.

“Great. No pressure, then,” Noah chuckled.

One of the PAs knocked on the door and called Dan to set. They wanted his input on some minor detail he’d normally get very invested in but at that moment, he really didn’t care.

“Shit, I’m sorry I woke you up. You needed a break and now...” Noah motioned towards the door.

Dan shook his head and shrugged. “It’s whatever. I’m very important so they don’t allow me a lot of time to myself anyway,” he smirked at Noah and received a wink in return. Dan whistled for Redmond who pushed off of Noah’s crotch when he jumped down to the floor and trotted over to Dan.

“Geez, those claws,” Noah groaned and cupped himself.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok. Can we talk while you walk? I have a couple more questions,” Noah stood as he asked. Dan nodded and they exited the trailer together.


	3. The Third Time

The third time was in the Italian villa they’d all shared after shooting season six wrapped.

“DANIEL!”

Dan was sitting by the pool, drafting an e-mail on his phone when he heard Noah shouting for him. Clare’s laughter was audible as well. He looked up over his sunglasses and saw them both running toward him; Clare trailing behind Noah.

“YOU DID IT! YOU GOT IT!” Noah had glasses in his hand and Clare was gripping the neck of a bottle.

“Huh?” He pushed his sunglasses up his forehead. “What’s going on?”

“The EMMYs DAN! FOUR EMMY NOMINATIONS!” Clare squealed.

He felt frozen to his deck chair and his phone dropped to his lap. Noah put the glasses down on a table and as he’d reached him first, he yanked Dan up to his feet.

“BEST COMEDY!!" He jumped up and down while holding Dan in one of his best bear hugs.

“WHAT?!” Dan yelled and was suddenly hugging Noah back and jumping through his own volition.

“Your dad and Catherine, too! Lead Actor and Actress!” Clare put the bottle on the table next to the glasses and clapped her hands excitedly. She pushed her way under into the embrace and the three of them hugged each other tightly. Clare’s head was pressed to Dan’s chest and she completely missed the way the two men looked at each other.

“I’m so proud of you, Daniel!” Noah laughed and clapped him on the back when he released him from the hug.

“I can’t...I can’t fucking believe this!” Dan covered his mouth with both hands. He never expected in a million years his little show with barely any budget would garner any huge award nominations, let alone four. It was a sign that he’d taken the right risks, made the right choices and truly had the greatest fan base he could possibly hope for. He felt the tears flood his eyes and he allowed a couple to roll down his cheeks.

“Let’s have a drink before your phone starts ringing off the hook!” Clare stepped away and held the three glasses. Noah handed Dan the bottle and he popped it open while Clare filmed the celebration for her Instagram page.

“Congrats, Dude!” Dan poured them each a glass and beamed into Clare’s phone camera.

“Congratulations, Daniel. Ya fuckin’ did it, Buddy!” Nothing could have wiped the smile from Noah’s face. It was thrilling to be a part of this show, so lovingly embraced by their fans but he was completely over-the-moon for Dan. He worked such long hours, so hard to make everything just so. Dan deserved this; Noah was just happy to be along for the ride.

The three of them polished off the bottle and as Clare predicted, Dan’s phone barely stopped ringing long enough for him to finish a single glass. His reaction to each call was a mix of laughing, cheering and crying – the latter was mostly when his mom called. Noah could practically feel Deb’s verbal hug to her son from across the ocean.

The phone finally quieted down and they sat in three deck chairs lined up next to each other, watching the Tuscan sun set. Clare returned to the house for a second bottle still chilling in the wine fridge and left them alone.

Noah caught Dan’s eye and smiled softly at him. It made a warmth flood Dan’s body from his heart down his extremities. Noah made a fist and held it out for Dan to bump his own against. After that, Noah bit his lip and held out his flat palm to Dan. They joined hands, fingers interwoven and Dan stroked his thumb against Noah’s skin. They held each other’s eyes until they heard Clare returning to where they were, she was speaking loudly into her cell phone, telling someone else the big news.


	4. The Fourth Time

The fourth time, it was after five AM. Dan stumbled into his hotel room, tore off his dark burgundy tux jacket and pulled half the buttons of his white shirt open. His vision was bleary from not sleeping but he’d never forget this night. Sure, none of them made it to the stage but it was still absolutely incredible to be nominated. It was humbling, it was thrilling, it was one of the greatest nights in all of his 36 years.

Sarah knocked lightly on his door while he washed his face and he barely heard it. He paused and listened again but decided his head was still pounding from the after party.

The second knocking was much more discernible. He quickly rinsed his face and pulled his sweaty tux shirt off entirely. He draped the plush hand towel over one shoulder as he walked to the door and checked the peephole. He jumped back, seeing Dustin staring back at him.

“Dan, open up!” Sarah called to him, her voice sounded strained.

He swung the door open and gasped. His petite sister, still in her long lacy black gown, her hair still in a purposeful top knot and Dustin (looking slightly worse for the wear in his own navy tux) were propping up a deeply inebriated Noah Reid. He had an arm over both of their shoulders and Sarah looked like she might be ready to snap under his weight; physically and emotionally.

Dan grabbed Noah’s wrist and took the weight off Sarah’s small frame. She groaned and rotated both shoulders back.

“_Noah is a lot heavier than he looked,_” she thought to herself. “Solid muscle” her mother once called him.

“What the actual fuck, guys?” Dan said _sotto voce_. He and Dustin maneuvered Noah over to the sofa and sat him down slowly. Noah moaned and put his head across Dan’s lap, Dustin leapt out of the way before Noah could swing his feet up over his own lap.

“It’s your turn to babysit,” Sarah tilted her head each way until she felt it pop.

“Yeah, Dan – he shouldn’t be alone tonight. He’s more wasted than he was at the wrap party,” Dustin added.

Dan grimaced. Noah had been very drunk at the wrap party. Dan sat by grinning with one eyebrow raised as Noah’s normally smooth-as-butter voice ca-cawed off key through Elton John’s Daniel. At the end of the night, he and Clare basically had wrestle Noah into the Uber. He didn’t get nasty or fight them but much like tonight, he was dead weight and not terribly compliant.

“Eimzorryewedidnwin,” Noah spoke with his mouth pressed into Dan’s thigh.

“Um, what?” Dan held both hands over his head looking at his sister and Dustin.

“Not it, man,” Dustin said. “We’ve been trying to get him into bed for the last hour.”

“Atswha’ shesaid,” Noah mumbled pointing at Dustin.

“All yours, Big Brother.” Sarah made a show of brushing her hands against each other, showing Dan that she was washing her hands of taking care of their drunk friend.

“Can’t we just...put him in with you?” Dan asked Dustin. He knew Sarah’s boyfriend had flown in for the Emmys and was probably waiting for her in her room. Annie and her husband weren’t about to get cockblocked by their drunk castmate. Dustin was the only other single member of the younger cast members.

Yes, Emily was also single but she wasn’t exactly great at taking care of herself, let alone handle Noah at this stage of drunkenness.

“No can do, Big Guy,” Dustin had taken to calling him the same nickname that Ted had chosen for his character and Dan found it just as grating as David did. “I’ve got a lady friend meeting me back at my room.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Dan with a goofy grin on his face.

Dan exhaled a whine worthy of Alexis Rose herself but ultimately sighed in defeat. He was the most experienced at handling drunk Noah of everyone in the cast. He found drunk Noah pretty adorable, if loud and just a little obnoxious. Throw the exhilaration of watching Noah drunkenly cheer on one of this favorite sports teams and it was downright endearing.

“Great so, see you in the morning!” Sarah grabbed Dustin by the elbow while he put his hands together and bowed in a “namaste, goodbye.” As soon as the door was shut, Noah slowly sat up. His bloodshot eyes were somehow still beautiful but he was struggling to keep them open.

“Eimzorryewedidnwin,” he repeated, letting his forehead fall forward to rest on Dan’s bare shoulder.

“Come again?” Dan hesitantly started to rub the back of Noah’s head and his back. He didn’t ask what had become of his tux jacket, that was a discussion for the morning.

“Haven’ come once yet,” Noah quipped and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He laid back down again, resting his head on Dan’s leg but he’d rolled over to his back. He was much easier to understand now that he wasn’t speaking into Dan’s thigh muscle.

“I’m sorry you didn’t win,” Noah said quietly. He sighed and closed his eyes, reaching his hand to lightly scrape his nails against the stubble on Dan’s cheek.

The line between Patrick and Noah always blurred when he got hammered.

“I’m not sorry,” Dan said softly. “Tonight was the greatest. We had so much fun and honestly, the industry recognition was genuinely enough for me. Plus, we all got to be together again. I didn’t need the win; it was just really nice to be with everyone again. I...I miss you. All of you.”

“Yeah but – you shoulda won.” Noah shrugged.

“Are you ok? Feel like you’re gonna throw up?” Dan let his fingertips brush sweetly against Noah’s forehead.

“I’m fine. No puking, I promise.” Noah started to sit up again and Dan gave him a quick push to get him upright.

“Ok. So, let’s get you ready for bed.” Dan rose to his full height and held a hand out to Noah.

“I like the sound of that,” Noah grinned suggestively but Dan didn’t pursue it further. Noah flopped backward onto Dan’s bed while Dan found him some pajamas.

“Can you get undressed or do you need help?” He put a hand on his hip.

Noah grinned again with his eyes closed. “You can try to get my pants off but I don’t think you’re gonna be terribly successful.”

“Noah - “

“Until I’m ready to let you, that is.”

Dan took a deep breath. He loved the flirting but there was a line between the two of them. They had discussed crossing that line, but they both knew they just couldn’t.

“Come on,” Dan pulled him to his feet and carefully lead him to the bedroom. Noah toed off his shoes and pulled his suspenders down, proceeding to untuck his wrinkled white shirt and unfasten his trousers. Dan made a point not to look at his friend’s body as he undressed. It wouldn’t help anything, nor would it change the fact that Noah didn’t belong to him.

He handed Noah a change of clothes and left the room while his dressed. He chugged two bottles of water and watched the sun start to rise from the floor to ceiling windows of his massive hotel suite.

Hoping he’d given Noah enough time to change, he crept back into the bedroom and found Noah under the covers, on his side. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and even.

Dan tiptoed around the bed to get himself out of his tux and into pajamas. His arches ached badly and he pressed his thumbs into his feet when he pulled his socks off. When he turned to get into bed, he jumped a little, seeing Noah laying there with his eyes open. Dan gave him a half-smile before slipping between the sheets.

He needed to avoid looking Noah in the eyes, he didn’t trust himself not to turn into jelly under that piercing stare. He would normally sleep facing Noah’s direction but instead he opted for the opposite position.

He cuddled into his pillow and was starting to fall asleep when he felt Noah shift closer to him in bed. Before he knew what was happening, before he could think “this isn’t a good idea,” Noah had wrapped him in his arms and was in full-on small spoon mode. Noah’s hand found its way under Dan’s shirt and rested over his heartbeat.

“I miss kissing you,” Noah whispered.

“I...I...” Dan stuttered.

“Shh...let’s just pretend I’m too drunk to remember this in the morning, ok?”

“Ok.”


	5. The Fifth Time

The fifth time, insistent knocking on his door woke Dan in spite of the sleeping pill he’d taken a few hours earlier. His anxiety from editing the show had been particularly severe in the previous week and sleep was as elusive as it was necessary.

He pushed the sleep mask up to his forehead and groaned into his hands, clapped over his mouth. He put his bare feet on the floor and took a long sip from the bottle of water on his nightstand.

The knocking continued and Dan was sure he’d get dirty looks from neighbors the next day because of the late-night noise. If he’d been awakened by it, chances are that others had been also.

“Ok! Ok!” He shouted and grimaced at the groggy rasp in his voice. He’d done a lot of interviews about the final season of the show and had answered a lot of the same questions over and over. He tried to maintain the same level of enthusiasm each time but by the sixth time he’d told it in one day, he found it pretty difficult to continue finding Emily’s audition story funny. He coughed, cleared his throat and took another sip of water before padding to the door.

He looked through the peephole and gasped as he ripped the chain open and fumbled with the deadbolt and the other lock on the doorknob. Swinging the door open, he found Noah standing in his hallway, bracing himself with two hands on the wall. Noah was swaying slightly and having a bit of trouble holding his head up. He smelled like a distillery.

“Heeeey, aren’t you the Emmy Award nominated superstar Daniel Levy?”

Noah’s eyes were at half-mast and his pupils were pinholes. Dan sincerely hoped he’d taken an Uber over; he was clearly in no condition to drive.

He swayed far to the left and Dan reached out to grab the front of his shirt to prevent him from toppling over. He yanked Noah toward him with such force that the front of his shirt tore.

“Damn, Daniel – you don’t have to rip my shirt off. All ya gotta do is ask.” He slurred his way through the sentence but Dan blushed red and released Noah from his grip.

“Just get in here – you’re going to fall and crack your head open.”

He stepped aside, letting Noah stumble past him. He relocked the door and cautiously followed behind him, hoping that if Noah fell, he’d be able to catch him in time.

Noah plopped down on the couch, toed off his ugly brown shoes and lifted his legs up to lay down. He tilted his neck to the side until he felt it crack and relaxed back into the plush throw pillows.

“Aren’t you gonna offer me a drink?” He raised both arms over his head.

Dan pursed his lips and tucked his left fist into his waist.

“Pretty sure you’ve had enough,” he snapped, annoyed.

“Water will be just fine, thanks.” Noah could always throw the sass back at him without hesitation.

Dan exhaled hard and went to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge. He tossed it underhanded and it landed just out of Noah’s reach. The thunk of the bottle brought Redmond padding into the room, his nails clicking against the floor. He saw Noah laying on the couch and he trotted over to him excitedly; his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out.

“Hey Reddy,” Noah wiggled his hand, encouraging Redmond to position himself underneath them. Noah closed his eyes for a second and felt the soft, warm fur of Redmond’s neck against his fingers. He massaged under the dog’s chin and received a few grateful licks for good measure. Dan’s glare softened, he found it difficult to be annoyed with Noah when he looked so cute with his dog.

“How did you get in? I didn’t buzz you...” Dan sincerely hoped that Noah hadn’t pressed the doorbell of random people until someone let him in.

“I still have your key from when I dogsat, remember?” Noah pulled the key from his pocket; it was on a red Rosebud Motel keychain Annie had given everyone at the cast wrap party. Dan nodded, relieved but still a little rankled that he was losing another night of sleep.

“You know it’s like...2:30 in the morning, right?” He attempted to maintain his annoyed façade and he reclined into the armchair next to the couch.

“Yep. I’m aware. It’s been...quite a night.” Noah stopped petting Redmond and interlocked his fingers behind his head.

“Has it? Are you...ok?” His concern for Noah betrayed his attempt at being blasé.

Noah made a deep-throated chortle. “Better than ok. I guess. I mean...yes. Yes, definitely ok.”

“Well that sounds...mysterious...” Dan joked. Noah swung his feet back to the floor and leaned forward, looking Dan in the face as he spoke.

“I did it.”

“Huh? Did what?” Dan ran his fingers up through his hair.

“Dan. I did it.” Noah suddenly looked completely sober; completely serious. His light hazel eyes darkened.

Dan bit his upper lip and lightly crossed his arms. He thought he knew what Noah was alluding to but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He tried studying Noah’s face for confirmation but found nothing.

“Are you going to tell me or make me guess what you -”

“It’s over. I did it.” Noah raked both hands through his hair and looked back up at Dan.

“You - “ he still couldn’t bring himself to assume what Noah was referring to, though he definitely felt more hopeful.

“We broke up Dan. It’s officially over. It’s done.”

Dan loudly drew a deep breath and sat up straighter. That was precisely what he’d been hoping. He felt elation but in the same moment, he felt a harsh pang of guilt in his gut. He had come to know Clare pretty well over the last couple of years and he liked her a lot. As happy as he was to hear Noah’s news, he truly didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“Oh. Um...are you sure you’re ok?” He tentatively stood from the armchair and lowered himself onto the couch, mindful not to sit too close. Noah nodded silently and covered his eyes with one hand and rested the other on the cushion between them. They sat there quietly for what felt like an eternity before Dan noticed Noah’s fingers creeping closer to his leg. With only an inch or two between them, he put his hand on top of Noah’s. He heard his blood pumping in his ears when Noah let his thumb rub against his hand.

“Can I…can I crash here? I can’t go back to the apartment.” His eyes were soft and sad.

“Of course you can,” Dan replied. He was slightly surprised to be asked, Noah clearly hadn’t shown up in the middle of the night just to give him the news and leave again.

“Thanks. It’ll just be a couple of days, she’s moving out and then I can go home.”

“Stay as long as you want. As long as you need.”

Noah nodded appreciatively and they sat there quietly, his hand still on top of Dan’s. He looked toward the front door, noticing that Noah hadn’t brought an overnight bag. That’s when he realized the sleeping arrangements, at least for the night, were about to get complicated.

“Um, there’s just one problem -” Dan began. Noah tilted his head, questioning.

“You can totally crash here – that's not a problem but...Sarah’s here. She’s in the spare room.”

A smile tugged slightly at the corner of Noah’s mouth and it made Dan start babbling nervously.

“Yeah - she, um, she and I went out tonight – um – I mean last night. We didn’t get to spend a lot of one-on-one time together in Italy so she called me the other day and we made plans to go out – her boyfriend is out of town and we figured we could be alone together. So yeah, again, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need but the sofa isn’t very comfortable for sleeping - ”

_Dear God Noah, please say something before I die rambling..._ Dan thought to himself.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I...maybe...sleep in your room?”

The way Dan’s hair flopped back and forth as he nodded enthusiastically made Noah chuckle. He rolled his lower lip inward and bit down.

“I’m really tired – pretty wiped out from...everything. Can we get to bed?” He pushed the heel of his hand into his right eye and rubbed. There was something so sweet and childlike about Noah when he was tired, it made Dan’s heart sigh.

He didn’t want to let go. Noah made it clear that he had no intention of letting Dan go when he wove their fingers together. Dan squeezed Noah’s hand and was struggling with how to phrase what he was thinking.

“Noah, I…I…um…”

Noah smiled and raised Dan’s hand to his lips. Dan’s heart started pounding against his ribs and his mouth ran dry.

“Daniel,” Noah paused, his voice a whisper. “Take me to bed. Please.”

The two men stood from the sofa hand in hand and Dan led the way down the hall to his bedroom. Noah was familiar with the path but he was so overwhelmed by the events of the evening, he shut his brain off and allowed Dan to lead. Redmond followed them and curled up on his own bed in the corner. Dan turned on the ceiling fan, knowing Noah was always almost abnormally warm. Noah yawned a little, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dan awkwardly looked from Noah to his bed and back. He tried to appear relaxed, this was simple bedsharing, nothing more. It didn’t really mean anything. Yes, Noah and Clare had broken up; yes, Noah ended up at his place in the middle of the night after the break up; and yes, they were about to be two single guys in bed together in real life. The show was wrapped, nearly completely edited. They couldn’t pretend this was character research; couldn’t hide behind their character names or personalities.

But it still didn’t mean anything.

Even if something were going to happen between them, Dan was absolutely not going to pounce on Noah the second he was available.

However. If Noah pounced…different story.

Noah unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans. He yawned again and got into Dan’s bed wearing just his boxers and tshirt. Laying on his stomach, he wrapped his arms around the pillow, inhaling the scent of Dan deep down to his toes. He looked up from the bed with wide, beseeching eyes. It was a look Dan had seen a number of times on Patrick’s face. With Noah suddenly looking at him like that, he felt a hot chill of arousal run up and down his spine.

Noah raised an arm to beckon him into bed next to him and Dan obeyed. Unlike the night in his suite after the Emmys, he settled down facing Noah, only a few inches separating them; they could taste each other’s breath when they exhaled and Dan felt his cock twitch awake. By the time Noah spoke a few agonizing minutes later, Dan was fully erect and it strained against the fabric of his pajamas.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Noah whispered. “Can I? Tell me I can kiss you, Dan.”

Dan swallowed and nodded his head slowly. Noah licked his lower lip and closed the distance between them, finally crushing their mouths together. The next few minutes were a passionate blur. Noah had somehow gotten himself up to straddle Dan’s hips without bringing their kissing to a pause. They both let short, quiet pants and moans escape their mouths. The sounds only grew louder when Noah began to rock himself against Dan’s cock. Dan grabbed Noah’s ass and massaged it with both hands. Noah’s lips buzzed against Dan’s as the intensity of the friction increased.

How often had he imagined this? How many times had he lay in this bed by himself thinking about this man who was now kissing him so completely he thought he might faint?

Noah had also fantasized about this moment; fantasized about how it would feel to have Dan’s masculine form beneath him; what it would feel like to thrust his cock against Dan’s length. The actual experience blew all of his expectations out of the water.

“I’ve wanted this for so fucking long, Dan,” Noah grunted, proceeding to suck on Dan’s neck.

Dan couldn’t speak. Noah had reached between their bodies and pushed his pajamas down enough to free his dripping cock. The shorter man's hand trembled seconds before he wrapped his fingers around it; it was both familiar and alien to him. Dan arched his back and lifted his chin in a moan when Noah jerked him to the same heavy rhythm he established with his hips.

“Mmm Noah...” Dan felt like he’d been able to force himself back into his own body and he snaked his arms around Noah’s back, holding him as close as he’d always wanted to; as close as they both dreamt of.

“I want to make you feel good. Tell me what you like, tell me what to do...” Noah whined into Dan’s mouth and Dan rocked his hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“I want…shit…oh fuck,” Dan couldn't hold it back another second. He spilled into Noah’s fist, painting himself with splashes of thick, white cum.

“Oh fuck that’s so hot,” Noah pushed his tongue into Dan’s mouth and slowed the speed of his hand just enough while his new lover rode out wave after wave. Dan was panting heavily as his post-orgasm heartrate slowed. Noah grinned at him and sat up. He held his cum-soaked hand up in front of his face and touched my tip of his tongue to his middle finger.

Dan swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing he was watching Noah take his first taste of cum. Noah sucked the length of his finger into his mouth and closed his eyes. He swirled his tongue over his lips when he pulled his finger free and winked down at Dan.

Dan smirked at him and started to gently stroke Noah’s erection over his boxers. Noah shuddered and looked down at him slack jawed. Noah leaned back down to kiss Dan again and he tasted himself on Noah’s lips.

“Fuck my mouth,” Dan whispered once Noah had pulled his mouth away long enough for him to catch his breath.

“Yeah?” Noah raised a mischievous eyebrow.

“Fuck yes,” Dan moaned. “I want it now. Pull my hair, cum down my throat.”

“Jesus,” Noah groaned and kissed him again.

He swung one leg back over Dan’s waist and Dan only just managed to tuck his cock back into his pants before he dropped to his knees beside his bed. They both pulled their shirts over their heads. Noah awkwardly shifted to sit at the edge of the bed and he watched, semi-paralyzed while Dan gently nipped at his inner thighs. He ran his hands over Noah’s chest and stomach, placing a hundreds lingering kisses on his skin.

Noah stood and Dan eagerly pulled his boxers down past his ass. He slapped his erection against Dan’s flat tongue and his cheek. Dan moaned and sucked hard on the first two inches. Noah tossed his head back and accidentally thrust his hips forward, making Dan sputter and cough.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Worry flashed in his eyes but that feeling was soon assuaged. His cock was throbbing and Dan eagerly fit all of him into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” Noah cried out.

It was the most spectacular blow job he’d ever received. Dan’s mouth was hot and wet and wide enough to take every throbbing inch of him. Dan’s hands on his ass encouraged Noah to pump his hips so he did. He tried to contain his moaning but when he threaded his fingers through the thick black hair and tugged as hard as he dared, Dan looked up at him with a mouthful of cock looking like a wet dream. Noah bit his fist to avert his glass-shattering volume.

“Oh god…oh my god…”

Dan started humming around his shaft, the vibrations sent shooting waves down his legs and his stomach clenched. He released Noah’s dick from the suction of his mouth and worked his fist up and down while he caught his breath.

“You taste so goddamned good,” Dan flicked his tongue against Noah’s wet slit and locked his lips around the head, sucking his cheeks in.

“Jesus fuck…I wanted to fuck you but…” Noah tightened his grip on Dan’s hair and snapped his hips as hard as he dared.

Dan watched his cheeks flush and his eyelashes fluttered. He knew it was close, and a part of him hoped Noah would be able to go another round. He undulated his tongue against the thick cock in his mouth and twisted his wrist at the base.

“Fuck. I’m gonna cum, fuck Dan…shit…fuck…” Noah shot hard and deep down Dan’s throat. Dan groaned and licked him clean.

Noah’s wobbly legs wouldn't hold him up anymore and he flopped down to the mattress.

Dan wiped the excess saliva from his mouth on his sheets and placed soft bites on Noah’s thigh.

“I want more, I'm just so…tired…” Noah smiled and closed his eyes.

“Part two in the morning. Come on, it's late and I still have to figure out what the fuck I’m going to tell Sarah when she wakes up,” Dan nudged him over and they quietly got settled under the sheets, Noah held him against his chest. Dan sighed in contentment and listened to his heartbeat.

“Tell your sister that your boyfriend came by for a sleepover. “ Noah played with Dan’s hair lazily.

“Boyfriend, huh?”

“Why not?”

“I'm very complicated, Noah. You might not like being my boyfriend.”

“I know you real well, Dan. I like how complicated and brilliant you are. I want to find out if this makes sense. I want it to work.”

Dan sighed and cuddled closer.

“I'm glad you came over.”

Noah smiled and kissed his forehead. “You're not getting your key back.”

Dan chuckled and soon fell asleep with strong arms around him, as content as he’d ever been.


	6. Boys, Interrupted

The morning after, Dan practically couldn't believe his eyes when he opened them. Noah, who regularly visited him in his dreams, was in his bed wearing nothing but cotton boxers. In real life. He was on his stomach, his hands tucked under the pillow. One leg was outside of the blanket. Dan rested his temple against the heel of his hand and smiled to himself while he watched Noah sleep. 

Eventually, his eyelids grew heavy and he faded out again. Redmond barked at a bird that had landed on the balcony and Noah’s eyes fluttered open. He lifted his head up off the pillow and bit his lower lip. He didn’t want to leave Dan’s bedroom; the outside world was an uncertain place and he knew he wasn’t ready to face it. Laying in a bed with this incredible, beautiful man was all he wanted to do. 

He hesitated to touch him, he knew how precious sleep was to Dan and didn’t want to wake him. He decided to lightly press his lips to the inside of Dan’s wrist. He felt terrible when Dan stirred and was soon awake. 

“Sorry,” Noah’s voice was a whisper. 

“For what?” 

“I dunno, you woke up.” 

“Well, I do do that from time to time,” Dan joked and yawned. His hair was surprisingly still sort of in its usual shape, just slightly askew. Noah’s heart leapt when Dan didn’t hesitate before he leaned in to kiss him. 

He wanted to follow that kiss up with an ‘I love you,’ but Noah was legitimately scared to say it. Everything was so new and exciting; but he didn’t want to jump the gun. They'd lost count of the number of kisses they’d shared while rehearsing and shooting the show. Now though, there was no disguising anything or hiding how they both felt. 

Dan’s hand slid across his back and he found himself getting pulled in, Noah didn’t quite know what to do but he went with it. He rolled to his side and his fingers ran up each bump of Dan’s ribs. 

“Mmm you smell so good,” he sucked on Dan’s earlobe. 

“You smell like whiskey and sweat,” Dan clasped the back of Noah’s neck and pulsed his fingers. 

“Should I go shower?” Noah asked. Clare wasn’t a huge fan of either of the ‘morning after binge drinking' smells. 

“Not without me,” Dan grinned. Noah smiled into the next kiss and responded by eagerly slipping his tongue into Dan’s mouth. “I’ve wanted this, I can’t tell you how much I’ve wanted this,” Dan confessed. 

Noah pulled away and got up to his knees, beckoning to Dan, who joined him quickly. 

“I don’t want to go slow,” Noah wrapped his arms around Dan and held him flush to his chest. He sucked on the skin just south of his collarbone. 

Dan snickered and licked his bottom lip. 

“I’m serious. I’m not Patrick. I’ve wanted to fuck you for two years…” One of Noah’s hands dropped into Dan’s boxers, he squeezed his ass and ground his hips into him. 

Dan felt the chill of arousal shoot up his spine and back down again. The kisses got longer, needier, _ filthier. _Dan started to make a desperate-sounding higher pitch whining noise that sent electric jolts directly to Noah’s cock. His hands were all over Dan’s back, his short nails leaving trails of gooseflesh in their wake. 

“Daniel, I’m going to take Reddy for walk, can I bring you one of those scone-y things you like?” Sarah asked as she opened her brother’s bedroom door without knocking. Redmond’s head popped up and he squeezed himself past Sarah to trot towards the kitchen. 

On TV, there would have been a loud, comedic scramble as the two men caught in such a compromising position rushed to cover themselves and Sarah would have screamed, running from the room. On that particular temperate fall morning in Toronto, the men froze in place, still holding onto each other. Sarah's eyes grew wide as she realized she’d walked in on her half nude brother “entertaining” someone in his bedroom and even wider still when she realized who Dan was in bed with. 

“Sarah,” Noah’s voice broke the silence but even if he knew what he was going to say if she listened, she held up a flat palm and didn’t let him speak. 

“None of my business. I am very sorry,” she averted her eyes and turned on her heel to leave and the door clicked shut behind her. 

_ UGH. SISTERS. _

Dan shook himself back to reality and the moment was obviously ruined. They settled back against the pillows together and Noah slipped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his temple. 

“I love you,” Noah mouthed silently. He lazily ran his palm up and down Dan’s bare arm. 

Nervous about what Sarah might say and justifiably mortified, Noah felt and even deeper aversion to stepping outside of Dan’s room. After an hour of uninterrupted snuggling, Dan lifted his chin and kissed him. He wiggled free, sat up and stretched wide while pressing the balls of his feet into the floor. He eased his glasses up his nose and used both hands to smooth his hair up into its usual pseudo-pompadour. Noah smiled to himself, hoping he’d be able to mess up Dan’s hair sooner rather than later. 

“Coffee?” He twisted at the waist to look at Noah. 

“Tea please. You know how I like it,” he winked. 

“Not yet I don’t,” Dan said with a salacious, over the top grin that made Noah laugh. As Dan moved further away, Noah grabbed his wrist. 

“Could you…um…” 

“I’ll talk to Sarah. It's all good.” 

Noah nodded in thanks and Dan pulled on his discarded pajamas before he opened his door just enough to squeeze through. 

He found his kid sister sitting cross-legged on the sofa watching a rerun of _Friends_ (The One With All the Candy) as she broke off small pieces of a blueberry scone and ate them quietly, not looking at him even though she knew he was there. 

“Good morning.“ He reached out to playfully tug on her hair but she tilted her head away from his hand. 

“Hello.” 

“Ok, so obviously we need to talk.” As he sat, he tucked one leg under himself and folded his hands. “I’m sorry you saw that. Believe me, it’s a lot more awkward for us than it is for you.” 

Sarah’s freckles were suddenly hidden when she blushed. 

“Doubtful,“ she said, not looking at him. 

“Sarah -" 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t knock.”” 

“Don’t worry about that.” 

She looked down in her lap at her hands, sticky from the pastry. 

“How long has that been going on?” She was still avoiding eye contact and it was starting to hurt his heart that she wouldn’t look at him. 

“Absolutely nothing happened before last night.” He started bouncing his leg nervously. 

“Mm-hmm,” she clearly didn’t believe him. 

“They broke up, Sarah. He came over and we got swept up in…everything. Nothing _ at all _happened until they broke up last night.” 

She turned her entire body towards him, a surprised look on her face. 

“They broke up?!” She said in a hushed whisper. 

He cocked an eyebrow and huffed, exasperated. “_ Of course _ they broke up. What kind of home-wrecking hussy do you think I am?” 

Sarah’s lips became two thin lines as she looked away, considering this new information. There were rumors, naturally. She knew her brother well enough to recognize when he was crushing as hard as he was on Noah and Noah was always so relaxed and flirty with Dan. She’d harbored harmless crushes on male friends in the past and they typically passed without fanfare or heartbreak. That had been what she had assumed was the case between the two men but now she realized she was wrong. 

“Well, that's ok then,” she finally said after an agonizing pause and Dan exhaled. “I know you really like him and everything. Just, you know, go easy. He’s coming out, well like, _ literally _coming out but also he’s just ended a long-term relationship. He might be like, up and down at first.” 

Dan smiled out of one side of his mouth. His little sister was always so supportive of him but had very distinct, unflinching notions of right and wrong. If she thought he had done something that required correction, she'd have no problem telling him so in no uncertain terms. It didn’t help that she looked _ so _ much like their mother that sometimes the line blurred between the two women and he felt like he was talking to both of them, disappointing both of them. 

He playfully punched her in the arm and they hugged just as the bedroom door clicked open and Noah stepped out wearing a pair of Dan’s pajama pants, a t-shirt and a thin hoodie. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while he tried interpreting Sarah’s facial expression. 

“Sorry again for the interruption earlier,” she smiled wide and crinkled her nose at him. The weight lifted from his chest and he felt relief. 

“S'ok,” he nodded and padded in bare feet to switch the kettle on. 

“So um,” Sarah crossed her legs and looked from Noah to her brother. “What do you boys have planned today? Other than like, _ that _…” 

Dan’s eyes opened wide and he slowly turned and tilted his head in a way reminiscent of Michael Myers coming back from the dead. Noah had his back turned to both Levys and he stayed that way until he felt the blush fade from his cheeks. 

“Um, not much planned Sarah,” Dan pinched her thigh. “Noah, did you need to like, go get some of your stuff? Clothes and whatnot?” Dan rested his chin on his hand. 

“Yeah, at least your suit and those _fancy_ white tennis shoes my brother loves so much,” Sarah chuckled. 

“Why would he need a suit? And you _never_ need those white tennis shoes, FYI,” Dan turned his attention from Sarah to Noah as he spoke. 

“Oh, shit, “ Noah touched his palm to his forehead. “You're right, I need to grab my suit and stuff…” 

“Um…” Dan screwed up his face, waiting for one of them to clue him in. 

“Can’t tell if he’s kidding,” Noah put his hands on his hips and looked at Sarah, who crossed her arms. 

“He’s not. Nor is he all that modest. He’s thinking with erm...Daniel Junior.,” Sarah less than demurely pointed to her own crotch and Noah bent in half, blushing and laughing. “And Daniel _ Junior _has a terrible memory.” 

Dan looked up at the ceiling and groaned. “I hate both of you.” 

“The GLAAD Awards are tomorrow, Dan. We're flying to San Francisco tonight,” Noah took pity and reminded him. 

“Oh _ fuck _.” 

“You actually forgot?” Noah sat next to Dan, put his hand on his thigh and squeezed. 

“I was a little...distracted.” Dan lifted his eyes to meet Noah’s and they chuckled at each other, grinning stupidly. 

“Ok, ok, enough eye fucking you two! Let me get my stuff and I’ll mosey on out of here and leave you to it.” Sarah tossed up her hands and stood up. 

She cupped Dan’s cheeks and kissed them both. “I love you.” She repeated the gesture and the words to Noah and he squeezed her arm in a hug. 

“Your sister rocks,” Noah watched her until she closed the door to the second bedroom behind her. 

Aside from minor making out and a bit of playful grab ass in the kitchen, Dan and Noah had a mostly PG morning. Dan put Noah’s clothes in with his dirty clothes and did the laundry while Noah made breakfast. It was all very cozy and domestic, almost strangely so. 

“I gotta get clothes,” Noah said with a cheekful of toast. “Can you drive me?” 

Dan swallowed a gulp of coffee and agreed. 

“I cannot believe I forgot about the GLAAD Awards,” he said chuckling at himself. 

“I’m not bragging, but I’d like to think I have something to do with that.” Noah winked at him over his mug of tea. 

Dan fought back against the smile but he held his own mug out so Noah could clink his against it. 

“So, how are we handling this? Our first outing since my...outing,” Noah sat back on his chair and rested his bare heel on the seat. 

Dan finished his coffee and brought both of their plates to the sink. Noah hugged his knee to his chest as he took a final sip of his tea. 

Dan moved up behind him and dug his fingertips into Noah’s shoulders. He let his foot drop back down to the floor and leaned into the impromptu massage. 

“Ooh, you can keep doing that as long as you like,” Noah cooed. 

He felt Dan’s finger stroke against his cheek twice. The third time, he turned and sucked the digit into his mouth, circling his tongue around it. 

Dan dropped his forehead to Noah’s neck and moved one hand up under his t-shirt, feeling the warm skin of Noah’s stomach. 

“Back to bed?” Noah whispered and nipped at his earlobe. 

“Anxious much?” Dan teased him before he started to suck on his neck. 

“Anxious to get you naked again – yeah. Definitely.” 

Dan felt a shiver shoot up his spine and he slid into Noah’s lap, with bother arms around his neck. 

“You’re going to be the literal death of me,” Dan kissed him and flicked his tongue against Noah’s teeth. 

“What a way to go though,” Noah replied. He ran his hand from Dan’s knee up to his thigh and the kissing intensified. Dan moved his mouth back to Noah’s neck. 

“Dan...Dan...” Noah squeezed his eyes closed and felt himself start to get dizzy. 

“Yeah? You alright?” Dan backed off, ready to leap from Noah’s lap at the first indication that they were moving too fast. 

“If we’re not in bed soon, I’m going to bend you over your kitchen counter.” 

Dan bit his lip and moaned from deep inside his chest. 

“Not a totally unpleasant idea,” he smirked. 

Noah returned the smirk. “No, but not how I’ve been picturing the first time we fuck,” he replied and tried to stand up but Dan wouldn’t budge. 

“You’ve been picturing it, eh? Tell me.” 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Noah cupped his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’m listening.” 

“Let’s get back in bed and I’ll tell you everything you could possibly want to know. Probably a little bit more than that.” 

One side of Dan’s mouth curled up. He’d heard that before. Boys in bars who claimed they could go all night, make him scream, teach him things. Boys with no names that weren’t worth the five-minute make out session in the bathroom and very rarely got much further than that. 

“That sounds...nice,” he said with a quiet giggle. 

Noah raised an eyebrow at him. “And that sounds...doubtful.” 

“Put your money where your mouth is, Reid.” 

“Put your mouth where my mouth is, Levy.” 

Dan playfully rolled his eyes and smiled before kissing him again. 

“Stop, stop – hold on a sec,” Noah pulled away from him. 

“What now?” 

“Smile again.” 

Dan laughed and hid his face. “What?” 

“Come on, gorgeous. Smile at me again.” 

Dan bit his upper lip and looked away. 

“Please? David smiled at Patrick all the time – and I’d get jealous watching the dailies. I want _ you _ to smile at _ me _.” 

_Oh boy._ Dan thought. _I’m in trouble. _

Before he could stop himself, or to make a joke, or a self-deprecating statement, he smiled. 

“Goddamn, those dimples,” he groaned. “Fucking irresistible.” 

“Ok, it’s definitely time to get back to bed now,” Dan smiled again and quickly blushed, knowing that even as he was nodding in agreement, Noah was staring at his dimples again. 

“Come on. Bed,” Noah grinned and swatted Dan’s legs off his lap. He giggled a little and started walking across the apartment. 

“Mmm, waiter – I'll have some fries with that shake,” Noah said. Dan stopped walking mid-step. 

“You did _ not _ -” he turned and put his hands on his hips. “Just say that.” 

“I did and I meant it.” Noah smacked him on the ass and walked by. He dropped the hoodie and t-shirt on the floor. He heard Dan’s breath catch just as he reached the bedroom and turned on his heel. 

Dan held both hands up in front of him and closed his eyes. 

“Don’t you dare say that thing about the gun show,” he chuckled. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Noah pulsed his pec and winked. “Now get your ass in here.” 

Noah kissed with his whole body. Unhesitating, unyielding. Dan was slightly embarrassed at how quickly he’d cum when they fooled around the night before. He’d chalked it up to being awakened in the middle of the night and to the excitement of being naked in bed with Noah for the first time. 

Now, once again naked, wrapped in each other’s and arms rolling back and forth across his mattress, Dan was struggling to hold back. This guy could get him hard and right to the brink of exploding like a completely inexperienced teenager. He wasn’t reaching down to squeeze his balls for the hell of it; it was out of pure necessity. 

As if he could read his mind, Noah put some distance between their bodies. 

“We’re gonna need to slow down,” Noah licked up the side of his neck. “I’m gonna cum all over you in a second.” 

“Oh god,” Dan rotated his hips, letting Noah feel how hard he was as he scraped his nails up Noah’s ass to his lower back. 

“Jesus Christ, I can’t get enough of you,” Noah moaned. He felt like a kid. Kissing Dan was right, it was delicious, it was becoming very difficult not to pin Dan down and fuck the life out of him. 

Doing his best to keep his wits about him, Dan took the lead and forced them both to slow down. 

“You ok What’s wrong Bay -uh-_ uddy _?” Noah squeezed his eyes shut with embarrassment. 

Dan grinned out of one side of his mouth. 

“You can call me Baby if you want to.” He kissed Noah sweetly. It had been years since he’d had any kind of a sweet pet name. He pretended to be above certain things but he didn’t feel the need to hide from Noah. 

“How about I call you ‘My Little Tempura Shrimp’?” Noah asked and Dan replied with a smirk and a wink. 

It was an inside joke between them; when Dan was too busy to respond to one of Noah’s text messages, he’d send the shrimp emoji to acknowledge that he’d read it and would respond as soon as he could. He mentioned this to Emily and she didn’t know what he was talking about. A little more investigation led him to understand that he was the only one Dan ever sent the emoji to. Something so small and silly made him feel pretty damn special. 

Their heartbeats regulated and both men gained control of themselves, though they both felt the throb of early-onset blue balls. 

“Daniel?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Is it too soon for me to ask if I can suck you off?” 

Dan chuckled. 

“Umm...” he looked at his wrist, pretending to count the seconds tick by on an invisible watch. “Nope. Not too soon.” 

Noah grinned and kissed his mouth until Dan’s toes curled. 

“Tell me what to do,” Noah whispered and sucked on Dan’s earlobe. 

“You’ve been blown before, right?” Dan asked in his teasingly blunt way. 

Noah rolled his eyes and kissed Dan’s neck. 

“I like being told what to do.” He blinked twice looking shy. 

“Oh, _ do you _?” Dan rolled his hips into Noah’s thigh. 

“Not all the time but, I like hearing when I’m doing something you like,” he tried explaining. His voice was very low and almost difficult to hear. 

“You’ve got a praise kink. Got it,” Dan caressed the back of Noah’s head sweetly. 

“Is that’s what it’s called?” Noah tilted his head. Before Dan could answer, Noah was kissing down his chest. He wrapped his fingers around Dan’s cock and watched his eyes roll back. 

“Never said I was an expert,” Dan replied. 

“Mm. Not an expert. Just really,” Noah narrowed his eyes as he spoke. He licked up the underside of Dan’s cock. 

“Fucking,” he swirled his tongue around the pink head. 

“Pretty.” Noah stretched his lips to fit around the girth of Dan’s cock and slid it in his mouth almost to the hilt. He breathed carefully through his nose and bobbed his head twice, each time swirling his tongue around the tip before taking it all back into his mouth. 

The guttural sound that escaped through Dan’s lips sent a rumbling feeling up Noah’s thighs and settled in his groin. He continued to slowly bob his head, careful to listen to his own body and not try to take too much into his mouth at once. He reminded himself that he couldn’t walk before he crawled. 

Dan arched his back and lightly pumped his hips. His hands dragging through his black hair, down his face to his chest to the back of Noah’s head. His breathing and moaning were staccato, he was clearly holding himself back. It left Noah transfixed. Dan was always so controlled, watching Dan let go and get messy was more of a turn on than Noah could have anticipated. Dan wasn’t just enjoying himself; he was coming apart at the seams. 

Noah experimented with speed, rhythm, and pressure. He twisted his fist at the root and was able to bob his head quickly without fear of engaging his gag reflex. 

“Oh _ fuck...mmm...” _Dan’s face was flushed and his eyes were squeezed shut. 

“Tell me,” Noah popped off his cock to take a deep breath and to give his jaw a break. He worked his fist up and down Dan’s length. 

“So fucking good. Fuck...” 

“Yeah? You like that?” Noah shuddered and grunted before he slowed his hand down, giving Dan the impression that he was going to stop altogether. When his eyes shot open and he locked a hard stare at Noah, Dan looked wild and desperate. 

“Please don’t stop! _ Please! _ It feels so fucking good...just like that...” His brain couldn’t process anything more articulate than that. Noah grunted, spit on Dan’s cock and started jerking him faster than before. 

“Oh _ god _!” 

“Come on. Cum for me. Cum for me Baby... Let me taste you...” Noah didn’t slow his hand down when he started to suck Dan’s balls into his mouth. 

“Fuck...fuck...fuck...” 

Noah looked up and saw the flow of precum dripping over his fingers. He knew that Dan was about to explode and he had a decision to make. 

“I’m gonna...ugh...If you don’t want to...mmm...aah...” Dan fisted the sheets and bit his lip as he warned Noah. 

Noah took a deep breath and Dan’s cock was back in his mouth as he bucked off the mattress and came while he cradled the back of Noah’s head in one hand. 

His entire body was aflame, alight, tingling and pulsating like never before. It had been a long time since his last discreet Grindr hookup but something inside him knew that this degree of pleasure wasn't strictly because there was someone else getting him off. It was Noah. 

Noah. 

His friend who’d come in to read for a small but important role on the show. 

Noah. 

The actor who brought such heart, soul, and depth to the Patrick character that Dan and the other writers agreed to change the initial trajectory of David and Patrick's relationship. 

Noah. 

Together, they created a love story that changed lives. Changed people's hearts. Changed the way gay couples were going to be portrayed in the media. He immediately remembered snippets from the hundreds of letters and online messages he'd read; people thanking him for showing a realistic queer relationship; thanking him for helping them come out to their parents; thanking him for making them feel seen for the very first time. 

The onslaught of unchecked emotion overcame him and Dan was helpless to fight back. Noah was wiping the mixture of cum and saliva from his chin on the topsheet when Dan curled into a ball on his side and started to cry so hard he shook the bed. He tried to talk, tried to explain but he sputtered and choked on his tears. 

“Whoa – what the -" Noah froze only for a moment before he went to work comforting Dan, scared that he would hyperventilate. 

“Dan! Dan? Come on, breathe. What's happening?” He recognized this strategy wasn’t going to yield any results. 

He started gently rubbing Dan's bare thigh as her surveyed the room. Dan usually had a bottle of Ativan on hand to treat his anxiety attacks but Noah didn't want to waste valuable time looking for them. 

He curled up behind Dan as close as he could and pushed an arm underneath his arm pit in order to pull him flush against his chest. He pressed the palm of his opposite hand to Dan’s chest over his heart. He kissed his neck, rocked him softly and whispered in his ear. 

“You're ok. I’m here. Shh. I’m not going anywhere. Breathe with me. Come on, Dan. Shh. In. Out. In. Out. That's it. Relax. Shh. I’m right here with you. You're safe. “ 

Dan soaked his pillowcase and he was quaking but with Noah’s unrelenting calmness, he managed to catch his breath and quieted himself. Noah felt his tense body release as his breathing normalized and he started to sit up. 

“Don't! Please don't go!” His voice was scratchy and he started to panic again. He'd good and fucked everything up in less than a day. Noah had seen his secret shameful loathsome anxiety monster. He'd scared him off. 

“Shh,” Noah sweetly rubbed Dan's arm. “I'm just getting the blanket.” 

Exhausted, Dan’s head flopped back down to the wet pillowcase and he suddenly felt cold and sore. Noah pulled the ultra-plush blush-mauve colored blanket over them both and he resumed his big spoon position. 

“Do we need to talk about this? Are you alright?” Noah kissed his hairline and Dan couldn’t remember ever feeling more safe. He tried explain most of what went through his mind before the attack started but he couldn’t get a lot of the words out. 

In spite of himself, Noah giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Dan threaded his fingers with Noah’s and felt warm lips make soft contact with his shoulder blade. 

“Nothing. I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re still thinking about the show when your cock is in my mouth.” 

And just like that, mere minutes after bawling himself into near dehydration, Dan was laughing himself into a stomachache. 

“You’re an _ asshole _ _ !” _ He wriggled free of Noah’s arms and playfully slapped at him. Noah was smirking that _ infuriating _smirk when he grabbed Dan’s wrists to restrain him. 

Soon they were both laughing and wrestling and Noah was actually surprised at how strong Dan was while they flipped each other over and over and kissed until Redmond leapt up on the bed barking excitedly. 

The feisty little dog pushed himself in between them and barked in Noah’s face, alternating between licking him and nipping at his hands when he tried blocking his face from his paws. Dan sat up and watched them, his heart feeling full and his stomach feeling empty. 

Noah was giggling and Redmond was pursuing him harder by the second. He tried pushing him away but Redmond was scrappier than he appeared to be for a little dog. 

“Um, a little help here!” 

“Ok! Ok! Reds, get down! Go on! Down! Off! Redmond!” Dan got up on his knees and scooped him up with one arm, gently pushing him off the bed. Redmond gave a final disgruntled bark and trotted off to the kitchen. 

“It’s not fair to sick your dog on me,” Noah pouted and rolled to his stomach. 

Unable to resist landing a hard slap on his ass, Dan wound up and spanked him. Noah yelped and in a series of quick, decisive motions, had Dan pinned down on his back. 

“Thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry you saw me like that. I actually _ hate _that you saw me like that.” 

Noah kissed him sweetly. “I don’t scare easily. It’s all good. I wish I could do something more to help you.” 

“Are you kidding? Nobody would have done what you did. They would have jetted out if here as fast as possible. I had this like, intense orgasm and then I’m crying like a fucking crazy person…” 

“A new experience for me, for sure,” Noah began. “But first and foremost, I care about you. I only want you to be ok.” 

“Shit,” Dan clamped one hand over his eyes and tried yanking the blanket over his head with the other but Noah, now hyper-vigilant, stopped him from hiding. 

“What? What is it?” 

“I…I came…” Dan said, his hands now covering his mouth. 

“I noticed. I liked it,” Noah grinned. 

“And then I freaked out and,” he flapped his hands wildly before Noah interrupted him. 

“I, uh, I came too, Dan. You didn't leave me hanging.” A faint blush colored his cheeks. 

“You did? When?!” 

“Um…” Noah looked up at the ceiling, embarrassed. “Before you did.” 

“Oh? _ Oooh _…” 

“Yeah. More than a little embarrassing so I wasn’t exactly going to tell you. I was probably 16 the last time that happened. 19 at the latest,” he laughed at himself and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, next time will be different, I promise.” 

They reclined in sheets that were awash in bodily fluids until the idea grossed Dan out so much, he couldn't physically stand it another minute. 

Noah took a shower while Dan changed the sheets. He checked the dryer and found Noah’s clothes were ready. He folded them and snuck into the bathroom to lay them on the vanity. 

“You going to join me, cowboy?” Noah moved the shower curtain aside to look at him. 

“Not just now.” Dan heard Noah’s phone ringing from the living room. “You’re ringing.” 

“Can you answer it for me? Might be Thea.” 

Dan answered without checking the Caller ID, a decision he regretted immediately. 

“’lo?” 

“D – Dan?” 

_ Fuuuuuuck _ _ . _

“Hi…Clare…h-how are you?” 

“Wow. He really ran right to you, huh?” 

“Clare, I…” 

“Nope. No comment needed. I’m actually relieved in a totally fucked up way. Is he still asleep?” 

“Shower,” Dan bit down on his tongue. 

“Ah. Awesome. Well could you tell him that I’m going out for the day so if he wants to come grab some of his clothes, we can avoid something totally awkward?” 

“Um, sure.” 

“Thanks. Oh, and I left the engagement ring on his nightstand.” 

“I’ll tell him.” 

“Thanks, Doll.” She hung up without another word. 

“Who was it?” Dan heard the water turn off and Noah tracked wet footprints out of the bathroom over to him. A towel was slung low on his hips and rivulets of water dripped from the ends of his hair. 

“It was um...it was Clare.” 

Noah blanched. “Oh _ fuck me _. I’m sorry.” He balled his fists up, angry at himself for asking Dan to answer the call. 

“It’s fine – I didn’t look at the Caller ID,” he gestured to the phone and the word “Roomie” was listed in the log of recent calls. Even without her first name, Dan would have been able to deduce who was calling and just let it ring. “She’s going out for the day so you can go get whatever stuff you need from the apartment.” 

“Great,” he grunted. “Can I use your car?” 

Dan nodded and lifted his chin to show Noah where he hung his keys. 

“I’m going to shower and start packing. We actually don’t have that much time,” Dan’s eyebrows raised when he looked back at the clock – how was time moving so fast?! 

“Ok. So, we’re on the same flight, I guess I’ll just see you at the airport?” 

“Umm...if you have my car...” Dan gestured with his pointer finger and straightened his glasses. 

“Oh. Right. Ok, well I’ll put my stuff together and I’ll pick you up then.” Noah kissed Dan’s cheek and went into the bathroom to get dressed. 

“Hey,” Dan turned and Noah paused at the doorway. 

“Mm?” 

“I um...I...” 

Noah smiled and nodded. 

“I know. Me too.” 


End file.
